User talk:Zyule
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:AIKA.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Foxxick (talk) 17:45, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Dude, sooo many awesome images! Where on Earth are you finding these? =D LammyQ (talk) 23:08, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Things I believe should be added to pages I'm unable to edit. Kamurocho Lullaby: This song is briefly sung by Daisaku Minami in Yakuza 4, before his boss battle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkjE3oFdP_A x3 SHINE: Riku Minato also sung that song in Yakuza 0. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrTSfLqfe2E Koyuki and Yua Mikami also sing x3 SHINE in Yakuza Kiwami 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBUmgI1cwAY Saturday Night☆Lover: Rina Ayukawa also sung that song in Yakuza 3. Despite being cut from the game, along with the whole Hostess concept in general, her song track remains. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUewBRD210w Shooting Star: Sayaka Araki also sung that song in Yakuza 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_le2HkN35c Raindrops: Himeka Kawasaki and Shizuka Saito also sing that song in Yakuza 4 . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwQwnTNJPxs / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnvpcEpHaQE Pure Love in Kamurocho: Yuna also sung that song with Shun Akiyama in Yakuza: Dead Souls. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfKknE5HdM0 Summer Memories: Yuria Hayashida also sung that song in Yakuza: Dead Souls. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ysCLkVrM0Q GET to the Top!: Erena Aihara also sung that song in Yakuza 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwCnpIGNf1I Bakamitai: The final track of the Yakuza 5 OST is this song sang in duet form by Shun Akiyama and Taiga Saejima. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtnYYL2GPGk Zyule (talk) 16:43, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ^^^ Hey, if you have anything like this you would like changed again in the future, honestly leave a message on my page and I'll get to it! Or the community forum also works :) I only happened to see it through the wiki activity page. I'll get on this ASAP; it's extremely hard to know which hostesses sing which songs a lot of the time, so thank you for helping, haha. I'm pretty sure those pages are unlocked though, you should be able to edit them! Edit: I've added everyone listed! Thank you for providing links as well, those will be useful :) Foxxick (talk) 22:11, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:50, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One About the "Yakuza" category Hey! Just letting you know that the "Yakuza" category is meant for the first game in the series, not for categorizing members of the yakuza. Foxxick (talk) 05:54, July 1, 2019 (UTC) So, what would be the best category title for the occupation of Yakuza? Zyule (talk) 05:59, July 1, 2019 (UTC) They are categorized by family, not their occupation of a yakuza. They're all in separate families already, let me handle it. Foxxick (talk) 06:00, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Categories Hii Zyule! Thanks for your contributions to the wiki so far! I noticed that sometimes you create catergories that already exist. Please check https://yakuza.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Categories beforehand to avoid duplicates. Sometimes things might be abbreviated so it seems like there's no category already. Also, with new categories and categorising pages, consider whether it's really necessary. Categories should give the wiki structure and aid navigation. The Bantam category with Majima? Both the category and categorisations are unnecessary. If somebody forgot the name of the bartender and wanted to find out, they can do so from the Bantam page, which would logically be the first place to look. So a separate category for a single character is redundant. Majima only appears there once as part of the Majima Everywhere system so he isn't important in relation to Bantam and categorising him as such makes it seem that way. If you're ever unsure about what you're doing and whether it's necessary, drop in to the Yakuza Wiki Fixers Discord. It's honestly really handy to be able to discuss things with the other active contributors. All the best, LammyQ (talk) 16:22, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Help, Please Slight problem, everyone. I tried to add the recently added Yakuza 3 image of Goh Hamazaki to the character template. Unfortunately, trying to do so messed up the whole page. I'm still kinda new to all of this. If possible, could someone please fix up the page for me? I've tried to reinput all the data, but the character template doesn't seem to display properly. Sorry for the inconvenience. Zyule (talk) 17:34, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Fixing Hamazaki's Page You can just use the "undo" feature in the page's history. Page is fixed; in the future please directly contact me or one of the other admins on our talk pages so that we can see it ASAP! Foxxick (talk) 18:11, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, Foxxick (talk). I'll be sure to do that should this happen again in the future. Zyule (talk) 18:12, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Categories Hey Zyule, I'm going to kindly ask you to not mess with categories. We have a team of people that are conversing in the discord about these categories and you keep adding more that are either wrong or redundant; please leave the categorization to admins and helpers, you're making a ton of extra work for us. I know you're trying to help, but we could use more help with the content on the pages themselves vs. categorization at this point. Foxxick (talk) 06:15, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Galleries! Hey again! Please be sure to put videos inside galleries!! It keeps them organized and formatted so that they don't span the entire length of the page! Foxxick (talk) 19:16, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware that was possible. Whenever I make galleries, they only give the option of photos. How can I put videos into galleries? Zyule (talk) 19:23, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Hii Zyule, have you been adding the videos so far by going to the editing page and using the 'Add Video' button under 'Add Features and Media'? If so, then you still do the same thing but make sure the video file is between the < gallery > and < / gallery > tags like the photos are. If you go to the YDS Video Gallery and click edit you can see on the Source tab how it'll look with the filenames between the tags. LammyQ (talk) 20:31, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Changes Hi again Zyule, I'm noticing a pattern yet again of changes to things like page names and spelling; please be aware that we have a system for that, and the admins and other contributors have discussed it in the past on the discord. Okita and Ryoma's pages, as well as any other page that has a potential for special characters in their name, do not use these spellings for a reason. This is an English wiki, and we are more concerned with searchability. The spelling "Souji" is correct, and is the spelling that we've chosen to use (the page was created by myself, please trust that my knowledge of both the events of Ishin and of Japanese are correct). It would be awesome if you could consult an admin before moving pages and/or changing spellings, as it complicates things quite a bit. I'd appreciate it if you could join the discord in order to discuss these things more freely with the majority of the other contributors. The lack of communication is getting quite frustrating and is causing a disconnect between you and the rest of us who are making group decisions. I'd appreciate it if you could lend an ear to the chat instead of staying off on your own and making huge changes by yourself. Foxxick (talk) 18:59, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Style Guide I've typed out a whole Style Guide for future reference: if you have any questions about page layout, formatting, etc, please try to refer here! Foxxick (talk) 02:22, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Milky Every single piece of info on that page is incorrect, including her name. Thanks for letting me know that page existed though, I'll move the pics you added to her gallery to her new page. I've deleted the old one. Foxxick (talk) 07:43, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Images Thanks for adding your images to the wiki galleries. Just a couple of things I've noticed. Firstly, as is written in the manual of style, filenames should be unique and descriptive. That is to say, the filename should reflect the image content, rather than just "screenshot" followed by a big number. The problem with this is it can lead to duplicate or near-duplicate images being uploaded unnecessarily because people don't find the image they're looking for in the image search tool. Secondly, it is customary to add your images to categories when you've uploaded them. Images that appear on location pages should be categorized "Location images;" images that appear on character pages should be categorized "Character images;" and so on for the corresponding page type. The exception is screenshots and pictures featuring game logos on main game pages, which are categorized as "screenshots" and "logos" respectively. Finally, third-party logos like neoseeker and Moby Games should be cropped out of images. SEGA logos are fine for the most part because they're the actual copyright holders of the images; the exception is the SEGA logo that appears on screenshots from videos taken by the PS4's "share" function, because the black background is a little ugly. Thanks for listening, and keep up the good work of uploading useful images! Eddiehimself (talk) 12:27, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Kashiwagi Not to spoil but since I can't really talk around it, . Please don't revert things unnecessarily or reorder the infobox. Thanks! GOROMI (talk) 09:56, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Is this what you meant? Osamu Kashiwagi (Like a Dragon) 01.jpg Osamu Kashiwagi.png Zyule (talk) 13:10, January 24, 2020 (UTC) He isn´t Kashiwagi, thats his twin brother. TheSilverVulture (talk) 08:24, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in responding! If either of you can provide a citation from the game itself or from a respectable source for it not being the same Kashiwagi, you're more than welcome to edit the page to reflect that. I've completed the game and have personally not encountered anything to suggest that this is the case.GOROMI (talk) 11:46, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Kashiwagi's current state has been updated on his page. Zyule (talk) 16:02, February 19, 2020 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hey there! I'm a Community Manager here at Fandom and I wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. I'd love to buy you a game or send you some swag. If you're up for it email me at editor_rewards@fandom.com or hit me on Discord HeyTots#1127 HeyTots (talk) 21:48, February 12, 2020 (UTC)